


Doctor Strange x Reader

by DeathsDaughter21



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsDaughter21/pseuds/DeathsDaughter21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a small book store, where you meet Doctor Strange. Your past comes back to haunt you when Strange saves your life. As the two of you get to know each other, you try to re-isolate yourself. He tries to help, but you push him away at every turn. Can you learn to trust him? Or will the darkness of your past consume you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and I'm not that familiar with Strange's personality, so please forgive me. He might be a little ooc, so I'm sorry if that happens. Please tell me if there is any gammer or misspelling.  
> Hi there,
> 
> This is urgent. FCC Chair – and former Verizon lawyer – Ajit Pai declared war on the Internet as we know it with his plan to kill net neutrality rules.
> 
> I just submitted a comment to the FCC to protect a free and open Internet by REJECTING Pai's plan to kill net neutrality.
> 
> Could you add your name, too? https://act.demandprogress.org/go/1342?aktmid=tm1332078.9Kb2Ay&t=2&source=conf

“Get away from me, Devil child!” the woman screamed at me when she saw your hands. ‘But I just wanted to help…’ but you recomposed yourself. You turned quickly back to your apartment. ‘Should have never tried. That bitch thinks she knows my life. HA! Would love to see the look on her face if she knew the truth.’ You slammed the door shut, locking every lock. Checking the time, you realize that you’ll be late to work. You hurry to your room and you change clothes as quickly as possible. Running back to your door you grab your purse in your keys and you head out making sure to lock your door. Taking the stairs two at a time you quickly try to make up lost time. ‘ Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late. Boss lady isn't going to like this.’ As you run down the sidewalk to the bookstore, you see the most beautiful man you've ever seen in your life. From his beautiful eyes to his chiseled jaw, you know your heart was captured for good by him.

Tearing your eyes from him you enter the bookstore. “Sorry I'm late I got caught up at home. This lady was being a bitch to me. I've kind of lost track of time.” “It's okay, dear, I understand,” said Sara. Sara is a 45 year old woman who happens to be my amazing boss. She is kind-hearted and loves a good reader. She has owned this little book store for about 20 years now. Every book has a story, every book has been passed from person to person. She just loves the ones that has the most history. You go in the back and clock in. You put your stuff in your locker and then run back to the front. Sara pulls out a cart filled with books. “Can you put tags on these and put them away in the correct area please?” Sara asked ever so nicely. “Yes I will Sara, no problem.” you quickly get to work tagging and putting away the books.

You both work for an hour before the man from before comes strutting in. “Hello, how may I help you?” Sara asked the man. The man’s voice way like music to your ears. “Yes. I’m looking for this book,” he says as he hands Sara a piece of paper. “Let me think… Hmmm. Well, let’s check back here,” Sara said. She lead him to the back of the store. ‘The Forbidden Books section. I wonder what he’s looking for. Well, these books won’t place themselves on the shelves.’ As you continue working, you hear the man happily thank Sara for helping him find the book. You go up to the register to tag more books. “(Y/N) will check you out, Mr. Strange,” Sara said as she hands you the book. You take it, scan it, and place it in a bag. “Your total is $17.78.” The man, Mr. Strange, hands you a $20. You give him the change and the book as you say, “Have a nice day.” You catch a heart warming smile from him as he thanks you.

You watch him leave the store. “I wonder what's under that shirt. What am I thinking? I have books to sort.” You continue putting books away as well as clean anything that looks dusty. After a few more hours, you and Sara take a break. “Hey, Sara, I'm going to the sandwich shop. Want anything?” “No, (Y/N), I'm good. I've got a lunch here.” “Ok. If you need me, just call.” You walk out the store and across the street to the sandwich shop. After ordering, you find a nice table to sit at. You sit and, while eating, you look out the big window next to you. “I really wish I can meet Mr. Strange again. He is everything I wish for in a man, I think. I really, really want to see him again. He looks so amazing. I wonder what he'll look like in my bed… Whoa (Y/N), stop that. You don't even know the guy. And get real, he'll never like a girl like you. You can't even compare to any other girl in this city, let alone any that he's been with.” After you finish your sandwich, you leave to go back to the store. Once you walk in, you notice something very wrong. Sara wasn't there. “Sara, are you there?” You slowly make your way through the store to find it empty. You begin to worry. Without Sara there you couldn't work. You slowly make your way to Sara’s office. “Sara, are you in there?” you say as you knock on the door. When she didn't answer, you open the door to find it empty as well.

You slowly make your way back to the front of the store. There stood a man who looked menacing and he clutched his hand around Sara’s neck. “(Y/N), I knew I could find you here,” he said with an evil smile. You backed away slowly from them. “Stay away from me, Trevor.” “Oh, (Y/N), I can't do that. You see, you took something from me.” “And that would be?” “My powers.” You turned and ran to the back door of the shop. Pushing it open, you ran into the alleyway behind the building. Running down the alley and on to the street, you began to search for someone to help. You felt a cold hand grasp the back of your neck and pull you back into the alley. “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N). I can't believe you think you can run from me. I will always catch you. Now, give me back my powers,” Trevor demanded. “I can't. The scientists made sure no one could take them back, not even you. Their in my DNA, I can't reverse that. I'm sorry.” “Sorry isn't good enough, (Y/N). And if you can't give them back, then I'll kill you instead.”

You tried to get away, but he held you in a tight grip. Then you see the man from before, Mr. Strange. He looks at you with so much concern. Then Mr. Strange looks at Trevor. Anger laces his eyes when he see how Trevor has you. “Let the lady go. This is between me and you, Trevor.” “I don't give a damn, Strange. She has my powers and I want them back. She will give them back.” Trevor wraps an arm around your neck and one around your abdomen. He pulls you back further into the alley. Strange follows you both, but keeps a gap between the two of you. ‘Please save me, Mr. Strange. He'll kill me over something I had no control over. Please help me!’ ‘I will, (Y/N). Don't worry. I'll explain everything at a later time.’ ‘But, Sara! Is she ok?’ ‘She is fine, but right now I need you to close your eyes and think of a safe place.’ You do as Strange says and you close your eyes. You think of home. You think of the breeze coming through the big open windows, the warm inviting living room, the fully stock kitchen, the flowers that sit on every table. You smile at the thought of your childhood home. This is your safe haven. A place where you knew you belonged. Suddenly, Trevor screamed in pain. You squeeze your eyes to keep them from opening. “Don't move, (Y/N),” a voice spoke from the left side of you. “I'll get you out of here soon. Just don't move and don't talk.” You stood like a statue, frozen on the spot, paralyzed with fear.


	2. A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had just graduated school and spent all summer looking for a job. I got one and just lost it.  
With my new spare time, I'll try to come up with a plan for the next chapter.  
Again, sorry I haven't updated. If there is anything you kinda want to happen, please let me know. It'll help alot for me.  
Thanks.

Hi there,

This is urgent. FCC Chair – and former Verizon lawyer – Ajit Pai declared war on the Internet as we know it with his plan to kill net neutrality rules.

I just submitted a comment to the FCC to protect a free and open Internet by REJECTING Pai's plan to kill net neutrality.

Could you add your name, too? https://act.demandprogress.org/go/1342?aktmid=tm1332078.9Kb2Ay&t=2&source=conf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short. I've been working on this chapter for a few day now. Not sure when I'll post the second one.  
> Hi there,
> 
> This is urgent. FCC Chair – and former Verizon lawyer – Ajit Pai declared war on the Internet as we know it with his plan to kill net neutrality rules.
> 
> I just submitted a comment to the FCC to protect a free and open Internet by REJECTING Pai's plan to kill net neutrality.
> 
> Could you add your name, too? https://act.demandprogress.org/go/1342?aktmid=tm1332078.9Kb2Ay&t=2&source=conf


End file.
